Hank Green
The Father of Marcella Green Appearance Hair: Sandy Blonde Eyes: Brown Complexion: Tanned Body Type: Muscular Height: 6'4 Weight: 145 Clothing: Hank can usually be found wearing flannel shirts with white tees underneath, jeans and work boots. Those are his normal clothes and he couldn't really be able to stand wearing anything else. Jackets and coats are fine by him, he can be seen in blue jean coats a lot but mostly in a long fur coat on the account of having to be in his truck all the time. He wears tees and shorts at home and pretty much relaxes more often than not. Inventory: *3 changes of clothes *1 stick of deodorant *1 9mm handgun *2 boxes of ammo *Bag of dried food *2 bottles of water Overall: Hank stands at a towering 6 foot 4 inches tall and can be described as being as broad as a barn. His shoulders are wide and his arms are very strong, much more so than one would believe. His clothes mostly hides his bulky figure more so than anything else but it's less difficult to show off. Hank, at times, can be seen at a distance and a few people have mistaken him for someone else. There are some in the area that recognize him immediately just because of his height alone. Personality General Personality: Despite the crap that he's had to deal with throughout his life, Hank is a genuine family man. Family meaning his daughter and mother. Very few times has he ever referred to Alice as family, the only times were when he was married to her for the short time that he was. He would give his shirt off his back for someone if they were in need but he wouldn't go so far as to fight their battles for him, he's not that nice. Being a social person, Hank likes to talk to people. Anyone, anywhere, and at any time Hank would and will talk to someone. He doesn't even give a crap if he doesn't know them from adam he'll strike up a conversation and end up talking a person's ear off. He's friendly, but if the person creeps him out he won't talk to them. That's a thing that Hank kind of is wary about, if someone looks strange or shady, he won't talk to them. If he has to, he'll find a way around it or at least won't speak to them for too long if he can help it. Because of the walkers, Hank was separated from his family and took to the road. In reality, he loves being in his truck but he knows that it takes far too much gasoline to keep up with. He hates this and the fact that he knows nothing about what happened to his daughter. Any girl his daughter's age, he will treat like a princess in the hopes that he might at least be able to find her some how. Even if she's a walker, he'll be satisfied with knowing her fate. Skills Skills: *Driving - Hank is very careful when it comes to driving. He makes sure to keep from drifting from side to side and can keep an eighteen wheeler from swerving on bad roads. *Marksmanship - While not a sniper, Hank is pretty good with a gun. He can hit something or at least clip it. He might not hit the target all the time but he'll get it the second time around. *Mechanic - Since he's had to keep up with his own truck, Hank knows how to keep it in good shape. Just like his marksmanship, he's not an expert but he can keep up with a vehicle. *Level headed - Hank, after having to deal with one of the craziest women this side of the Mississippi, has learned to keep a level head more than half the time. He is good at problem solving and can sometimes be seen as a natural leader in some situations. If it involves his daughter, he does become panicked and prone to making mistakes, not so much when it's something he's indifferent about. History Hank was born second to an already broken family of three in the middle of west Texas. In his younger years, his father abandoned them due to his abundant love of a stripper in a nearby county, his mother nearly succumbed to depression and his sister managed to get herself pregnant at fifteen. His mother was forced to find work where ever she could find and often worked double shifts to cover bills and provide for her family. Emmaleigh was left to take care of her brother and, under his sister's care, Hank was able to do well in school. Hank was very adamant about going to the mechanics class at the nearby vocational school, only taking half of his school day and would keep for two years while he was a junior and senior. His over worked mother liked the idea and allowed it, finding that the Tuesday night school was far better than nothing at all. Hank worked hard in his classes and was hired almost immediately out of school at a garage just outside of Houston, making him have to travel. He moved out and in with the owner of the garage until he was able to get his own apartment. Working in the garage was fine until Hank got the itch to travel. Being the light hearted person he is, Hank took this notion and began going to a trucking institute nearby. It was while he was going to this school that he met Alice, the future mother of his child. Hank and Alice went out for almost two years before he graduated. They had been engaged for one of those years when she announced that she was pregnant. Hank worked all throughout the pregnancy but still came back on the weekends to a very frustrated new wife. He did everything he could to make her happy, but somehow always came short. Alice was very angry with him when he mentioned moving to Georgia to be closer to his work. He managed to get her to agree but only when she agreed to stop nagging him so much. This, of course, was a fruitless effort on his part. Alice had Marcella and was extremely upset when her husband had to go deliver a load of peaches to California. It wasn't long after that she got rid of him and milked him of money every chance she had. Hank never resented his daughter at all and treated her like a princess, making Alice hate him even more. Now he just roams around Georgia attempting to find his daughter. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Male